I copied the entire Soviet Unionball source on the Polandball wiki
Soviet Unionball |nativename = Союз Советских Социалистических Республик Советский Союз мяч (Soviet Unionball)|image = Ussrball.png|imagewidth =file:///C:/Users/User/Desktop/USSR%20card.jpg |caption = Remuv capital свинья! Cyka блять!|reality = Union of Soviet Socialist Republics|government = Federal Communist one-party state (until 1990) Federal Semi-Presidential Republic (1990-1991)|Militay = Red Army STRONKEST MOTHER-RUSSIALAND MILITARY IN WORLD!!!! Now is CS:GO army| capital = Moscowball|affiliation = Warsaw Pactball|personality = Drunk(like my father) Bully(like my father) Communist Atheist|language = Russian Belarusian Ukrainian Lithuanian Latvian Estonian Romanian Armenian Azeri Georgian Kazakh Uzbek Turkmen Kyrgyz Tajik German|religion = Atheismball (Main/State atheism) Russian/Ukrainian Orthodoxy (widely used)|friends = Warsaw Pactball North Koreaball East Germanyball Cubaball Vietnamball or almost any other communist state And also Franceball Indiaball USAball (During WW2) Yugoslaviaball Indonesiaball until 1966 Chinaball (Until 1960s)|enemies = USAball Nazi Germanyball UKball NATOball Canadaball Greater Polandball Chinaball Pakistanball Hungarian Revolutionariesball Czechiaball (Communist removers!)|likes = Communism, Lenin, Marx, Trotsky, Stalin (used to), Nuclear Weapons, AK-47s, RPG-7, T-54/55, Katyusha, revolution, remove fascist, Revisionism (DAMN CAPITALIST PIG GORBACHEV), into equality, removing class divide, peace land and bread Trying to convert Ataturk to communism, beating USAball in anything, gulag.|hates = Capitalism, Monarchism, Fascism, Nazism, Trotsky, �� burgers, Gorbachev, Uhlans and Rozwadowski, losing to Canadaball never forget 1972, class divide, Religions, , Fake communists Gorbachov(YOU FAKE CAPITALIST PIG!)|founded = 1922|ended = 1991|predecessor = Russian SFSRball Transcaucasian SFSRball Ukrainian SSRball Byelorussian SSRball Bukharan PSRball Khorezm SSRball Estonian SSRball Latvian SSRball Lithuanian SSRball|successor = CISball Russiaball Armeniaball Azerbaijanball Belarusball Estoniaball Georgiaball Kazakhbrick Kyrgyzstanball Latviaball Lithuaniaball Moldovaball Tajikistanball Turkmenistanball Ukraineball Uzbekistanball |intospace = Of First! |status = Deceased by Gorbachev. Disguising as a capitalist Son |notes = WILL REUNITE SOMEDAY |gender =Male |type = Slavic, Turkic, Iranian, Caucasian, Baltic, Kartvelian, Finno-Ugric, and Italic. |onlypredecessor =Russian Republicball |predicon =Russian Republic |onlysuccessor =CISball |nexticon = CIS |bork = Communist Communist, Stalin Stalin |food = Nothing Shashlik, Varenyky, Zakuski}} Soviet Unionball, also called as Sovietball, USSRball, CSSRball, or CCCPball was of the first socialist balls. He can into remove capitalist Pindonisyaball. He can also into throwings bourgeoisie traitors into gulag. He was united in 1922 after glorious October Revolution in 1917 and collapsed in 1991. One of his favorite songs is Cоветский марш because although His Opposite created that game, he of believings that he will be of restored. Soviet Unionball wants to remove capitalist pig (such as USAball) unless they into communism and equality. He also hates most religion for oppresing working class , Protestants, Catholics, Orthodoxes (sometimes), Muslims, Jews and Buddhists. РАССТРЕЛЯТЬ ИХ ВСЕХ!!! '''Although he tries to be the kind after removing Сталин. It is said that his soul still lingers, influencing Russiaball and waiting to be resurrected. He also has nice anthem History Early History (1917-1939) Soviet Unionball was born in 1903 as Bolshevikball, the communist son of Russian Empireball. He killed his father, Russian Republicball (formerly Russian Empireball, until last February), in October 1917 while he was distracted fighting Reichtangle and became Russian SFSRball, but had to defeat traitorous white Menshivikball, UKball, USAball and various other capitalistballs. He emerged victorious in 1922, and attempted to spread communism into the former territories of his father's empire, such as the newly independent Polandball, who stopped communism's advance into Europe in March 1920 at the Miracle of the Vistula. In 1922, Russian SFSRball united with other SFSRballs ( Byelorussian SSRball Transcaucasian SFSRball and Ukrainian SSRball, etc.) to form Soviet Unionball. He was widely ostracized by the Western allies of WWI because they did not trust communist balls, especially USAball. His economy was boosted in 1928 by the First Five Year Plan, and managed to advance in science by making a dead dog's head move that one time. In 1929, USAball's capitalist economy took a downturn, which pleased Sovietball. In the 1930s nationalist fever in Ukrainian SSRball made Sovietball take decisive action, by cutting off grain supplies to his clay, and confiscating his clay, and Ukrainian SFSRball experienced the worst famine in modern history in the winter of 1932-33. Meanwhile, just west of his clay, Nazi Germanyball was being aggressive, more so than Sovietball was, so instead of keeping a strong Germany to hold him back, Franceball established a pact in 1936 with Sovietball, who was involved in Spanish Republicball's internal conflict that year with the Republican faction, which lost to the Germanyball-supported Fascist faction. Meanwhile, in 1938, Sovietball had some skirmishes with Imperial Japanball's expansion in Manchuria, resulting in a non-aggression pact that year. Meanwhile, Sovietball secretly negotiated a non-aggression pact with Nazi Germanyball, splitting up Eastern Europe, especially Polandball's clay. On 1st September 1939, Nazi Germanyball invaded Polandball's clay, followed by Sovietball on the 17th of September, and they met at the agreed demarcation line at Brest-Litovsk, splitting Polandball's clay up. Around this time, Sovietball was setting up gulags in Siberia to send capitalists, and also secret police and kidnapping other countryballs who lived near him, like Estoniaball, Lativiaball, Lithuaniaball, and Moldovaball, turning them into communist SSRballs,however he raped Moldovaball that Transnistriaball was born. He even tried to annex Finlandball's clay in the Winter War, but was beaten back by the more prepared Finlandball even though Finlandball still surrendered clay to him at the end because logic ( Finlandball never got this clay back because Nazi Germanyball attacked Sovietball and Sovietball became part of the Allies). World War II (1940-45) In 1941 Nazi Germanyball broke the non-aggression pact and invaded Sovietball's clay with Operation Barbarossa, along with Hungaryball, and Romaniaball, and later Finlandball. He briefly liberated Ukrainian SSRball, and besieged Leningrad, then reached the outskirts of Moscow by December 1941, but was forced back because of the Russian winter. The more prepared Sovietball took advantage of the delay by reorganizing his army and launching a counter-offensive in the spring, then when Nazi Germanyball tried to take Stalingrad and the Caucasus Mountains, he held out in the city of Stalingrad, then surrounded Nazi Germanyball's forces, trapping them there, and they surrendered in January of 1943, then Nazi Germanyball was defeated at the battle of Kursk, afterwards being forced back, with Sovietball liberating Minsk, Kiev, Warsaw, and reaching Berlin by Feburary 1945, then Nazi Germanyball commited suicide in April or May that year. Afterwards, Sovietball declared war on Japanese Empireball, who surrendered to USAball in September 1945, ending the war. Cold War (1945-1991) After World War II, Sovietball instated communist governments in many of the Eastern European countryballs he had liberated, such as Hungaryball, Romaniaball, and Polandball. The part of Nazi Germanyball's clay he had occupied was given to his adoptive son East Germanyball, in 1949, and an iron curtain descended across Europe, beginning the Cold War, by NATOball against Sovietball and his friends, who created the Warsaw Pact in 1955. In 1950, Sovietball helped North Koreaball in the Korean War, then put down rebellions by East Germanyball and Hungaryball in 1953 and 1956. In 1957 he sent Sputnik I into space, making the Cold War between himself and USAball, sending himself into space in 1961, but lost being first into moon when USAball got there in 1969. However, USAball lost a proxy war to North Vietnamball in 1973, and was forced to pull out of South-East Asia. 1980s USSRball began to make a Soviet-Mind game call Tetris (combination of Tetra and Tennis) with 7 letters made of four connected minos in 1984. Then it began to be the best game ever. Sovietball put down rebellions in Czechoslovakiaball in 1968, and started a nuclear power program in Kazakh SSRbrick clay. He also developed WMDs in 1949, by spying on USAball, and developed ICBMs in 1957. This caused some problems with USAball in 1962 when Sovietball placed nuclear missiles on the newly-communist Cubaball's clay, leading to the Cuban missile crisis. There was a brief period of detente between USAball and Sovietball in the 1970s, signing SALT I in 1972, but this relapsed into cold war in 1979 following Sovietball's invasion of Afghanistanball's clay. USAball then led a boycott of the Moscow Olympic games in 1980. In 1984, Sovietball led his boycott of the Los Angeles Olympics of USAball, after the recent Able Archer NATO war-games scare inWest Germanyball West Germanyball's clay, and South Koreaball's jetliner incident earlier the previous year. In 1985, Sovietball installed various freedoms and openess, glasnost and perestroika, but these led to the SSRballs' criticism of his government. In 1986 the Chernobylball disaster affected Beylorussian SSRball's health, and Sovietball's only comfort was USAball's capitalist economy taking a downturn in 1987. By 1989, Sovietball's economy could no longer function properly, and he was forced to withdraw from Afganistanball's clay. The Eastern Bloc Nations also began to leave the Warsaw Pact, tearing down the Iron Curtain, Hungaryball in May, then East Germanyball in November, tearing down the Berlin Wall in November 1989, and by 1990, even some of the SSRballs had started to leave Sovietball. Due to the glastnost and perestroika, Sovietball and USAball became frenemies again - with USAball opening the first McDonald's in Moscow. After the August coup in summer 1991, Sovietball died and was succeeded by his biggest son, Russiaball, and 14 other balls, former SSRballs. Collapse Sovietball was doing very good but in the 1980's his econemy started to drop. The flaws in the union administration and extensive defence spending caused many of the Socialist Balls inside to protest. Then in 1985 this guy called Gorbachav came and started becoming friends with USAball. Gorbachev could have saved Sovietball, but he was 20 years too late and as Sovietball became a heart patient. In 1989 his Warsaw Pactball members started to hate communism and broke off. In 1990 Lithuaniaball was the first to secceed and so did a few others soon in 1991 after the military coup, Soviet ball got a cardiac arrested and died and all the Sovietball countries broke off. There are rumors that Sovietball may still exist but has lost many clay and is wearing a white and blue disguise that it a takes of every night and uses not real name and everyone now calls him Russiaball. Although this has been dismissed by USAball and Germanyball, Russiaball denies the claims and always say it has into democracy and into Capitalism. Relationships Family * Russian SFSRball - Birthplace of comrade Lenin and revolution! * Transcaucasus SFSRballs - One of founding nations of Sovetski Soyuz! Actually I should split you. * Ukrainian SSRball - Another founding nation! Spacibo for spreading revolution! No food for yuo! * Byelorussian SSRball- Last of four founding republics, very horosho! * Kazakh SSRbrick - Very good republic and contains many outer space stuff, can into Cosmos! * Azerbaijan SSRball - Thank for spreading socialist revolution! * Armenian SSRball - Kebab removing comrade! * Georgian SSRball - Comrade Stalin was born here! * Uzbek SSRball - Valued communist comrade! * Tajik SSRball - Yuo are proof not all kebab are bad! * Kirghiz SSRball - Member of great USSR! * Lithuanian SSRball - Joined after glorious union defeated the Nazis! * Latvian SSRball - Helped end Nazis for USSR! Also likes potato. * Estonian SSRball - I am sorry your friend Finland did not want to join, I still love yuo my child! * Karelo-Finnish SSRball - My apology for you not wanting to stay, comrade! * Moldovan SSRball - Birthplace of Transnistriaball! Friends * Cubaball - Both socialist nations. *Warsaw Pactball-My alliance * True Germanyball - Joined the Warsaw Pact after WWII and part of Soviet sphere of influence. * Communist Polandball - We killed Nazis together! And of communist... * Czechoslovakiaball - Of communist and we also killed nazis! But he was an enemy once.Never forget 1968 when you tried to break free. We OWNED you that year xaxaxaxaxaxa!!! * Socialist Hungaryball - Of communist! But was of enemy once. Never forget 1956 when you tried to break free. * PR Bulgariaball - Good communist! * SR Romaniaball-Is of communist and Warsaw Pact. * Vietnamball - Identical to Cubaball but can into removing burger. Wait, why you still love that Damn Capitalist Pig. Soviet puppet * Indonesiaball - I gib him my weapons and a large warship for free to repel a stoner capitalist who wanted to slaved him again. Our leaders are best friend.(Until 1966) Neutral/Complicated * Teaball - Soviet Unionball and UKball's relationship is kinda salty after the Crimean War, but were buddies during World War II. * USAball - Helped Soviet Unionball in World War II with the Naziball invasions, but became my archenemy enemies during the cold war. We fought three proxy wars (Korea, Vietnam, Grenada, Africa, etc.) against each other and tried to see who could into space and moon first. * Franceball - Identical to UKball, but she played fair during the Cold War and she was the only capitalist country whom Soviet Unionball really trusted. Founder of Communism. * North Koreaball - Is of communist and real Korea! But you are also juche * South Koreaball - North Koreaball failed you. But we became friends in 1990. * Philippinesball - Son of capitalist pig. Hates communism. Became better when Ferdinand Marcos and his wife visited me in 1976. Enemies * USAball - ЭТО КАПИТАЛИСТИЧЕСКИЙ СКУМ!!! XAXAXAXAXA!!! YOUR DA WORST!!! FIRST INTO SPACE! BIGGEST NUKE! YUO OPPRESS COMMUNISM! COMRADE VIET NAM REMOVED YUO! YUO SUPPORT JIHADISTS! I MAY BE OF DEAD, BUT I SHALL RISE AGAIN!!! * Orthodoxyball- '''WE NEED TO REMOVE THIS BALL. IT IS FULL OF NOTHING BUT STUPIDNESS AND WEAKNESS. REMOVE ORTHODOXY. REMOVE ALL OF RELIGION THERE IS NO GOD! * Turkeyball - Identical to UKball. Nuff Said. YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND.I GIB YOU MONEY AND WEP BUT YOU SUPPORT NAZIS IN WW2! AND AFTER WW2 YUO BECAME FRIEND OF USA! GIB KARS AND ARDAHAN! * Fake Communist - My wife. Salty relationship after the Sino-Soviet split. * Yugoslaviaball - FREAKING capitalist, calls himself communist, is neutral and hates me! AND YOU ARE NOT REAL COMMUNIST! SCREW YOU! * Fake Germanyball- Enemy of East Germanyball. * Precommunist Russiaball - Bolshevik Revolution. There. * Vodka stealer - The Winter War. And of stoling my vodka * Afghanistanball - Support from capitalist nations. * Canadaball - Never forgettings 1972. * Postcommunist Albaniaball - Albaniaball unaligned with communism (they sided with China in the Sino-Soviet split). * Postcommunist Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Croatiaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Czechiaball - Split of Czechoslovakiaball. * United Germanyball - The Germanball Unification. * Mexicoball '''WHY DID YUO GIB POLITICAL ASYLUM TO FAKE COMMUNIST!? '''well, nothing a cuban and an ice pick can not into solvings! Split of USSRball * Postcommunist Czechiaball - Split of Czechoslovakiaball. * Postcommunist Serbiaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Slovakiaball - Split of Czechoslovakiaball. * Postcommunist Sloveniaball- Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Bulgariaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postsoviet Armeniaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Azerbaijanball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Belarusball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Estoniaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Georgiaball -Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Kazakhbrick - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Kyrgyzstanball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Latviaball -Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Lithuaniaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Moldovaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Tajikistanball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Turkmenistanball Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Ukraineball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Uzbekistanball Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Russiaball - Split of USSRball. But biggest and proudest son! * Precommunist Polandball - Not communist, as oppose to the USSRball. Also 1920 of worst year of my life... Gallery Artworks 8f09fekk7exz.png PolandballISTankBiggur.png U_s_s_r_by_tringapore-d7y78hz.png Rsn062Q.png We Are One.png Allies - World War 2.png Urgu_Bogus_–_«Afgan-Soviet_Civil_War_(1979-1989)».jpg Iron_curtain_-_snow_games_artwork.png NEWPERFECTAVATAR.jpg USSR_ball_Avatar.png Nazi_zombies_by_Kesha.jpg Fight for mother russia.png sovietball 1923-1955.png sovietball 1955-1980.png sovietball 1980-1991.png Oh+no+mister+rettubtuneap+you+got+it+all+wrong+russians+ 1187e4950bad39b091b25ded93beacfc.png Comics Game Time.png Reddit Cerf East Germany Best.png Reddit_icisimousa_IT_Field_of_Dreams.png N4vBTKK.png 1238958_10153272119280483_996296828_n.png 1383159 671301066213895 657141320 n.png careful with the little ones.jpg LF7vzqi.png gender.png Q4rAkF3.png The Difference.jpg Another World War.jpg Poland asks soviet a question.jpg 56397009.png This will be easy.jpg Safe radiation.png 9tAVniv.png America Wins.jpg XQD9OeL.png H9WMXUC.png ASovietChristmas.png Invasions.png MuZyxqo.png Bg0skeX.png Strong Points.jpg 's2chH6I.png 'zPdUWkJ.png Coldwarcomic3.png OQmtyig.png Poland Stronk.png VPAePlc.png Iron Curtain.jpg Squirl comic.png 'jPho1DQ.png Russia still stronk.jpg 'gLC2v2I.png 63ZNlUE.png 6xmPmrK.jpg TAwaime.png Q4D0pUT.png kUxvOdI.png 'pBu0vaZ.png CsEF4uL.png 'bbNyMEG.png J4lhoYC.png 3m3jmTh.png QyUlo27.png AEcbGx9.png CBN5lcK.png Yugoslav sob story.png Da_Polandball_crew.png XgCL7j0.png Advent Calendar.png NreqCis.png BVcsDcq.png Russia Still Big.jpg 12. Eurovision 2016.png Nice Punishment.png Fat_soviet.png 242px-Russia Hates Dogs (Part 3 - Demikhovs Dog).png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War 0przlxtncjqy.png Reds are Enemies.png Door to Hell.png Estonia Lives.png Just Lucky.png Insane Enemies.png Remember the Past.png My History.png New Commie.png The Chase.jpg Better Than The Rest.jpg Voodoo Beans.png Link comics *The Day the Strength of Men Failed *Union of Soviets Links *USSRball Facebook page *Sovietball Facebook page *Sovietball Deviantart page *A video of Russiaball history }} es:URSSball pl:Soviet Unionball ru:СССР zh:苏联球 Category:Parody Category:OC Category:Source Copying Pages